Transformers: Bumblebee In The Hood
by SPKing214
Summary: Sam goes off to college in in Texas and wants to travel to Florida and find himself in the hood.


Sam was tired of school and needed to get away. He had gone away to college and was missing home. He hopped in his 2009 Chevy Camaro and hit Interstate 45. Sam had been driving all day an all-night and needed to stretch his legs and to grab a bite to eat. He asked Bumblebee to locate the nearest restaurants in the area. Bumblebee started to go over a list of places and Sam decided to go to Dairy Queen in Houston. Sam walked in ordered and went to the restroom. When he came out his order was ready and he decided to dine in.

Sam started back on the road again, heading to Dallas, but after about an hour of driving he felt himself dozing off to sleep. So, he decided to check into motel for the night. He thought about letting Bumblebee guide him but didn't want to look suspicious if the cops saw him sleeping at the wheel. He pulled up at Motel 6 and got a room for the night.

The next morning, he woke up to the phone ringing, it was check out time, he took a quick shower and left. They headed down the interstate again. Next stop Dallas and then off to Miami, Florida. After driving for about two hours Sam had made it to Dallas, but still had about fifteen miles to his destination. When his gas light came on. He asks Bumblebee to look up the nearest gas station and discovered one was right of the Loop 12 exit, about two miles down.

Sam pulls up to the Texaco and was skeptical of getting out because he saw what appeared to be gang members and people soliciting and panhandling. Despite his intuition he still got out and went in to fill up his tank. It was liking walking the hall of shame for him, walking through crowd of unfamiliar people. He walked and told the cashier to fill-up on pump six and proceeded back outside to pump the gas. After filling up his tank he had to go back in to get the change because his tank didn't hold all the gas.

As Sam walked in the Texaco three of the gang members jump in the car and drove off. This made Bumblebee very upset. Sam ran out the gas station in a frantic screaming obscenities. He had forgotten all about the area he was in. Sam didn't know if he should call the police or let Bumblebee handle it, but he was so scared he went ahead and call 911. In the meantime, Bumblebee is getting furious, but he has a plan for the carjackers. Bumblebee didn't want to cause a scene so he started to search the GPS for a low-key location that is hidden so wouldn't blow his identity. Meanwhile, Sam is at the gas station still waiting on the police and is about to have a panic attack. Bumblebee has locked in on a good location down the road in a wooded area. The carjackers are joy riding and having a good time when suddenly Bumblebee takes control of the car. Out of nowhere the car makes a U-turn in the middle of the road and start doing about 85 miles per hour. The carjackers are speechless and start to panic. The one on the passenger side tried to let down the window but he couldn't. The passenger in the back seat thought that the driver was controlling the wheel and was screaming and yelling at him telling him to slow down that they were going to get caught. Bumblebee was about two miles away from his destination.

Back at the gas station the cops had finally made it and was taking the report from Sam. When they found out that Sam was not from out of town they offered to take him to the police station where he could plan to get back home. After taking the report they proceeded to get into the car when the call came in of a car speeding down the street match the description of Sam's car. All along Bumblebee had pulled off alongside of the road in a wooded area and transformed and threw the carjackers out the car onto the ground. They jump up and started to run back toward the road. Little did they know the police was already headed that way and they ran right into them. The carjackers were out of breath and was trying to explained what had happened but the officers didn't believe them and put them in cuffs and put them in the back of the police car. The police officers ask the carjackers where was the car but the last time they saw the car it wasn't a car. Sam was dying laughing on the inside because he knew what the carjackers was saying was the truth, Bumblebee had transformed.

After detaining the carjackers, the police officers went into the woods to search for the car and found there was the 2009 Chevy Camaro just sitting there all intact. They ask Sam to check it out to make sure there was no damage and allowed him to drive off.

T


End file.
